Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!
by Harpiebird
Summary: Different Life with Derek crossovers, focusing on Casey and Derek. Some stories will feature Dasey. So far featuring: Jurassic Park, Transformers, Heroes, Smallville, Xmen, BtVS, Harry Potter,
1. Jurassic Park: Wind

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Jurassic Park III

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for Crossovers50 (LJ challenge community) for Casey and Derek. So yeah, they won't all be connected or the same crossovers – and they won't all be this short. Please review if like any!

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 108

**Prompt:** #34 Wind

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Parasailing -**

Casey MacDonald screamed in panic as their parasailing gear shook, and dropped them from a steady height to lower. The fog beneath them disappeared after the shaking stopped. The four of them stared down and found that the boat was empty – no one was there. Eric started screaming and pointing to where the boat was heading. Casey started to panic as well, but Ben and Derek thought quickly and cut the rope that connected them to the boat. The wind pulled them straight to over the island.

This was so the last time she would ever let her stepbrother and her crazy cousin talk her into going parasailing.

**Finished.**


	2. Transformers: Theatre

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Transformers

**Words:** 339

**Prompt:** #12 Theatre.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Autobots & Lovebirds -**

"That was just pure awesome!" Emily shouted excitedly, as they left the movie theatre.

"Yeah! Those special affects were really awesome!" Sam said, thinking back to the movie.

"Yeah, I have to say the movie was really excellent. Looked so life-like, you know?" Casey asked, "And you have to admit Shia Lebeouf and Josh Duhamel looked really hot. Especially Josh!" Emily nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah! They were total hottie's in this movie!" Emily agreed, causing Derek and Sam to groan in annoyance.

"Yeah right, the real hottie's in Transformers were Megan Fox and that girl who played Maggie… what's her name?" Derek asked, thinking. Casey glared angrily at Derek, who smirked in return at her.

"Rachel Taylor?" Sam supplied, happily. "Yeah, she is wasn't she? She was so hot in this movie. I hope her character is in the sequel!"

Emily glared at Sam, "I highly doubt it, but I did find her character really cool. Too bad she didn't get an autobot of her own. She totally deserved one."

"Well I hope Josh Duhamel will be in the sequel as well," Casey stated.

"So you can sigh lovingly whenever he's on scene? No thank you!" Derek stated, causing Casey to glare at him again. He smirked at her in response.

Sam shook his head, realizing the argument would only get worse. "Come on you two lovebirds, let's get some food." Emily giggled at his choice of words and watched as Casey and Derek looked at each other in shock before glancing over to Sam in anger.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" Casey and Derek shouted at the same time, which caused both their friends into laughter.

"Whatever you say," Sam stated, as he and Emily walked towards the food court of the mall.

"How the hell do they know?" Casey muttered, surprised.

"I don't know." Derek stated.

"Like that's a surprise." Casey stated, smirking. Derek glared at her. Casey's smirk turned into a smile as she pulled his arm to get him to follow Sam and Emily. "Come on!"

**Finished.**


	3. Heroes: Fire

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Heroes

**Pairings:** Derek/Claire,

**Words:** 236

**Prompt:** #33 Fire.

**A/N:** Wrote this also for First Line Fanfiction (LJ Challenge Community) prompt #13.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Smoke Inhalation -**

"I swear Derek. Next time you try to cook, warn me so I can call the fire department beforehand."

"Hey it wasn't that bad."

"I could have died from smoke inhalation."

"Please, if anyone would die from it, it would be me, Supergirl." Derek stated, smirking towards her.

Claire rolled her eyes. "And I don't want that to happen. By the way, it's just the matter of principle."

"Whatever," Derek said.

"Luckily Casey was here to blow all the smoke outside."

"Yeah, good thing for her superbreath," Derek said, laughing at the thought. Claire shook her head as she looked away from her boyfriend.

"Be nice Derek… I still don't understand why you two go at each other's throats."

"It's what we do." Derek stated simply, "It's how we bond as siblings."

"Right…" Claire said with a small laugh. "Well I better go, I have class in like twenty minutes and I don't want to be late again." Claire said before leaning over towards him and brushing her lips against his.

"Mmm…. Are you sure you can't skip class tonight?"

"I can't keep missing class to make out with you, Derek." Claire said, laughing.

"Fine, fine… go. I'll see you later tonight." Derek said pushing Claire out of the door from their apartment playfully.

"Of course," Claire said jokingly with a small laugh. She blew a kiss causing him to burst into laughter and started walking.

**THE END.**


	4. Smallville: Class

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Smallville

**Pairings:** Casey/Clark

**Words:** 1,079

**Prompt:** #14 Class.

**A/N:** This is set in everyone's (Casey, Clark, Chloe, Derek) senior year, with a few twists because I don't know what classes they all took.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Welcome to Smallville High -**

Casey glared angrily at her breakfast. Usually she would have been happy that it was the first day of school, but she just couldn't help but hate the fact that she was starting at a school she really didn't want to be at. She didn't really have anything against Smallville High School; she just wanted to be back at school with Emily, Sam, and Max. She was really angry with her mom and George for forcing her to move AGAIN, this time to a completely new country and a new high school for her senior year. And she wasn't the only ones either; Derek was really pissed off, although Edwin and Lizzie didn't really seem to mind. Of course they minded that they would be leaving their friends, but they seemed really excited about moving to Smallville which really didn't make sense to Casey because before her mom explained they were moving, she had no idea a Smallville existed in the United States.

"Come on Casey, you'll meet lots of new people, and you'll love the school. There's a dance club that you can join. There's even a drama club. " Nora McDonald stated, handing her daughter money for lunch.

"Yeah… I'll think about it."

"You ready?" Derek asked, grumpily as he entered the kitchen. He was tired, and was just as angry as Casey was about starting a new school for his senior year. Casey nodded, and got up to get her book bag. Derek grabbed his book bag and they both left the house and got into Derek's dark green Grand Cherokee.

- - -

Chloe Sullivan sighed sadly as she glanced around the classroom. Clark didn't share this class with her and she didn't see anyone that she really talked to, so she was kind of angry because she won't have somebody to talk to. Chloe realized a girl she has never seen before head towards her. She looked nice, but seemed somewhat distracted.

"Hi, could I sit here?" the girl asked when she reached Chloe. Chloe smiled politely and nodded.

"Sure, I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way."

The girl smiled, obviously relieved. "I'm Casey McDonald, and I'm new to this school this year."

"Wow that has got to suck… where did you go before here?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School… it's in Canada." Casey stated, sighing.

"Canada? So you just moved here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here in August."

"That sucks, I can understand, I had to leave my school to go to Smallville's elementary school for eighth grade. This town isn't so bad. If you haven't already you should really check out the Talon on Main Street, it's the best hangout place in this town. And it has _the_ best coffee in town."

"Sounds cool, I'll definitely have to check it out." Casey said, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem, what period of lunch do you have?" Chloe asked.

"Fifth..."

"Cool, I have it too, so if you want you can sit with me and my friend Clark Kent." Chloe stated, politely, hoping she would agree.

"That would be really cool, thank you so much." Casey grinned, very relieved and happy that she had someone to sit with at lunch. She highly doubted Derek would sit beside her, not that she really wanted him too, but he would have been the only person she knew at lunch.

"You're completely welcome," Chloe said, grinning as well.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Gordon and I'll be your literature teacher this year. I would you like you all to grab a book of Macbeth up at my desk."

---

A few hours later, Casey walked into the cafeteria with her bag of lunch and tried to spot where Chloe was. She was very pleasantly surprised to learn that they had shared two more classes with her then just Literature. She also had sixth and seventh periods with Derek, which she already knew since they got their schedule at the same time. Thankfully when she asked Chloe her class schedule, she found she also had both classes with her as well. There was only one class that she and Chloe do not share, and that was Study Hall.

She glanced over to a table and saw Chloe, Casey smiled relieved and walked over there. When she glanced around the table she realized a tall boy who was in blue shirt and jeans and… _Derek_. She began to frown as she saw the boy in blue and Derek talk, while Chloe listened as she smiled. She walked over anyway, although she really didn't want to sit next Derek at all.

Chloe saw her first and waved. Derek and the other boy who must have been Clark Kent glanced over in her direction, causing Casey to blush. Clark Kent was indeed very handsome, and looked so innocent but strong/brave. And his smile was to die for… it made her legs weak just by looking at it. Neither Max nor Sam ever made her feel like this.

She moved a bit faster to reach them, but ended up tripping on an empty milk container that somebody must have thrown on the floor earlier. She closed her eyes in panic as she realized she was falling. Seconds flew by before her eyes opened in surprise when she realized her flight of falling was stopped by one strong arm. She could practically feel the muscle in his arms. Casey's face was bright red as Clark steadied her.

"Thank you…"

"It's no problem, you must be Casey." Clark said, handing her lunch tray back to her, which was when Casey realized that Clark had caught that as well before it could fall to the ground.

"Yeah… how could you tell?" Casey said, jokingly as she let out a laugh at her klutziness.

"Told you she was a Klutzilla…" Derek said, laughing. Casey turned away from Clark and glared at her stepbrother.

"Shut up Derek." Derek in turn only rolled his eyes. Chloe laughed.

"Ahh… Sibling teasing, how pleasant." Chloe said sarcastically with a smile. Casey couldn't help but smile. Chloe patted the seat next to her and Casey sat down with her lunch tray. Clark sat back down. "That's Clark Kent, by the way, Casey. He helps his parents work on the Kent farm."

"Really?" Casey glanced over to him, "That's really sweet."

Clark blushed slightly, causing Chloe to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. "It's the least I could do for them."

**TO BE CONTINUED… SOMEDAY.**


	5. Superman: Fly

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Superman

**Pairings:** Derek/Casey

**Words:** 785

**Prompt:** #26 Fly.

**A/N:** Okay so it's not really all that much of a crossover, but I do plan to make a sequel to this where it will be an actual crossover which is hinted in this story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Dream Realizations -**

"Casey? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, glancing over towards her usually quiet older sister. Derek snorted.

"What isn't wrong with her?" He stated, with a smirk.

"Shut up Derek," Lizzie said, a little surprised Casey had ignored him. "Casey?"

"Hmm...? Oh, I had a really really strange dream last night." Casey stated, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"What was it about?" Lizzie asked, trying to get some reaction from her sister.

"I don't remember," Casey stated but Lizzie highly doubted hat was true due to the weird behavior of her. However, before Lizzie had a chance to find out anything Casey stood up and silently left the room.

"She's really acting weird today," Edwin stated before taking another bite of his cereal.

"Definitely," Lizzie said worriedly. Derek glanced towards the door where Casey had just exited with a slightly concerned face. "I'm going to go and see if she's alright." She left the room and followed Casey. She found Casey by the door slowly putting her coat on.

"Casey? Please tell me what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong, I know there is." Lizzie stated firmly.

Casey sighed and glanced towards the kitchen. "Fine, but not here. Get your stuff and we'll talk outside before Emily gets to the bus stop."

"Okay," Lizzie said as she quickly grabbed her book bag and put on her coat. She then followed Casey out the door and to the bus stop. "Okay, now what's wrong?"

"You know that weird dream I had?" Lizzie nodded, so Casey continued. "It's about that."

"Alright then, what was the dream about?"

"First you have to promise you will NOT tell anyone about his. Not Edwin, Martie, Derek, George, or Mom."

"I promise, now what happened?"

Casey sighed, dreading the explanation she would have to tell her sister. "In this dream I'm, uh… doing _stuff_ with Derek." _To put in g-rated form_. Casey thought silently, she blushed at the thought. "And then later in the dream we both are right next to Superman."

Lizzie looked at her confusedly, "What?"

Casey went on, "And Derek was holding me in his arms bridal style as he was _flying_ next to Superman… and he – in the dream – looked at me like he was in _love_ with me. I've never seen him look at anyone with as much care and love he did then."

"Okay then… I have to admit the flying part is weird and whole Superman thing as well."

"I know… wait you don't think the part with Derek is weird?" Casey asked, now very confused. She had mixed feelings of relief and disbelief.

"Yeah… okay I know I should probably be quiet about this but seriously its driving me and Edwin nuts."

"What?"

"You and Derek are like in love with each other… seriously. We aren't kidding either."

"B-But we always fight! He doesn't even like me!"

"Casey, please don't lie to yourself. That's why you two fight so much. It's so obvious; everyone sees that you two act like an old married couple. I think that is what your dream was trying to let you know."

"Lizzie! That's completely messed up! I mean we're siblings for crying out loud! I don't love Derek!"

"Casey, you and I both know that's not true… you two aren't siblings and everyone knows that. Just because our parents are married does not mean you can't love him." Lizzie explained and Casey shook her head. Tears were beginning to fall down Casey's face.

"Mom- George-"

"They will understand, they're just like the rest of us. They see it too, maybe they try and ignore it, but they can't make you two the black sheep of the family just because you two love each other. You know how they are, they will understand."

"I don't know… I don't feel too good, I think I'm going to go back home." Casey stated, wiping away her fallen tears and she ran towards the house. She pushed through the door and knocked Edwin over who had been leaving.

"CASEY!" He yelled in surprise, but Casey didn't hear him, she just continued her way towards her bedroom. Derek helped up his brother in surprise at Casey's behavior. Derek looked up at Derek in confusion, "What was that about?"

"I don't know…" Derek said, "Look, you go get to the bus stop, I have to get something from my room."

Edwin nodded, "What if the bus comes?"

"Don't wait up… it might be a while before I'll find it." Derek said, pushing Edwin out the door.

"Sure," Edwin said, letting out a smirk once Derek closed the door. He highly doubted Derek was going to go to school today.

**THE END.**


	6. XMen: Snow

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/X-Men

**Pairings:** Derek/Casey

**Words:** 250

**Prompt:** #20 Snow.

**A/N:** Wrote this also for TV 100 Words (LJ Challenge Community) prompt #23. It's supposed to be between 100-250 words.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Snow Love -**

Casey smiled peacefully as the snow fell around her. She held her hands out and twirled in the snow. She loved the snow.

"What are you doing out here?"

Casey turned around to face him; she shyly smiled at him in embarrassment. "I'm dancing."

"Seems to me that you're going to freeze your ass off," Derek stated, shaking his head at her.

"I'm not though, you know me… the Ice Princess. Remember?" Casey stated sadly. She still wasn't over being a mutant, especially with her ice powers.

"Yeah well the Professor still doesn't want anyone out here. A blizzard is scheduled to pass through here, and he doesn't want anyone hurt."

"I know, Derek… I just wanted, well…" She shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to him so they could start walking towards the mansion.

Derek smiled. "I know, Casey. Come on, you may not be freezing, but I am."

Casey laughed, "Really? Here I thought your hot-headed personality would heat you up."

"Hey! I do not have a hot-headed personality."

"Sure…" Casey agreed, laughing. Derek smirked and pounced on her. "Ah! DER-_EK_!"

Derek only laughed as they fell into the snow, Casey laughed along. Each was quiet content with staying this way. Derek kissed her softly on her lips as their laughter quieted.

"God I love you…" Casey stated, pulling him in for a longer kiss. He pulled away a second later and smiled.

"Love you too," he stated before picking her up and flew towards his room's balcony.

**THE END.**


	7. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Moon

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairings:** Casey/Oz

**Rating:** PG-13

**Prompt:** #10 Moon.

**Warning**: Mentions of Adult content & has the concept of underage sex.

**A/N:** Inspired by an Oz/Buffy fanfic I started reading... I just got S3/4/7 for Christmas of BtVS, and well I've wanted to write a fanfic for this pairing as soon as I thought of it. I'm planning on writing more Casey/Oz fanfics, if anyone is interested. I know this doesn't have a lot of Derek, sorry, but I'm sure next time there will be!

**Also if anyone has noticed, I put up a poll for you to vote in on my profile so check it out.**

Also if anyone is good at making videos it would be _**really**_ cool if someone could do a fanfiction trailer for this series or one of the fanfics or even a MV of one of the crossovers used… I would do it myself, but I have NO idea how do any of that.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- Moon Rising -**

Casey MacDonald woke up feeling very satisfied; however the loud bird calls annoyed her. She sighed softly and moved her hand to try and move her pillow over her ears.

Her eyes widened at instead of touching her fluffy pillow, she found warm flesh instead. She let out a surprised squeak as she jumped out of the man's arms.

The next thing Casey noticed after she let out the squeak was that she was _very_ naked… and so was the guy. She tried to stop thinking, but as she noticed their surroundings her she started to mentally freak out. She wrapped her arms around her chest and folded her legs against her. Because of this, she didn't realize the guy she had apparently spent the night with had woken up.

The first thing Oz could smell as he woke was fear, worried he opened his eyes and found him staring at a very naked woman. Sitting up, he grimaced. _Why does this have to happen to me?_ Oz thought remembering a couple years ago when something similar to this happened to him. Glancing around he realized they were safely away from anywhere they could be seen by anyone else.

As she glanced around for her clothing, Casey realized the guy was now awake. "Who are you? What did you _do_ to me!?!"

Oz grimaced again, "I'm guessing from your reaction you don't know what you are."

"_What_ I am? What are you talking about?"

"I think I should probably explain this later, we need to get dressed." He breathed in deeply, taking in the smells around them. Her sweet smell almost distracted him, but concentrating, he could smell his crypt with a cage he built when the moon was out was close. "Come on, my place isn't far from here."

The girl at first didn't follow his movements to get up. Casey carefully avoided looking below his chest as she watched him get up. She felt _somehow_ safe with him… but she how could she trust him? She couldn't even remember how they even got here to begin with. The last thing she remembered was walking up from the library and then suddenly nothing.

Oz stuck out a hand to help her up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

As she stood up with the help of him, Casey felt a few stinging cuts on her. Glancing down at her body she found a few slashes but none looked too bad… but as she glanced longer at them, she realized it looked like an animal scratched her, and as she glanced up at his own chest, it mirrored her own. She quickly let go of his hand and he gestured to the way to his place.

She followed him without a word, even though she wanted to ask millions of questions, but she couldn't find her voice so she kept quiet and followed him, making sure she was aware of her surroundings and ready to run if she needed to.

Within a few minutes they ended up arriving near an old crypt and a blue van. Oz walked over towards his van and opened the back door and pulled out ready clothing for himself. He pulled a bag closer to him and pulled out pants and a shirt for Casey.

After she nodded her thanks, Oz turned around politely and started dressing. Casey repeated his actions; fortunately for her his clothing fit her almost perfect. The pants were slightly small but at that point Casey didn't care at all.

After they both dressed, they turned to face each other. Oz told her to sit down and she did so. He sat in front of her, and breathed in deeply, hoping to calm his nerves. Except breathing in deeply meant he accidentally took a deep breath of her scent which was definitely was plaguing his mind of images of last night.

Casey cleared her throat, nervously. "So, um, what did you mean… before."

"There really isn't no easy way to say this, and you'll probably not going to believe a thing I'm going to say. But you need to know that I am telling the truth and _please_ believe me." Oz stated, and Casey nodded slowly, taking in everything. "You're a werewolf."

He paused, waiting for Casey's reaction. She paused, going over what he had said and then burst into laughter. "You're on drugs right? There is _NO_ such thing as werewolves!"

He expected this was how she was going to react, so he calmly took in her reaction.

Casey realized he wasn't laughing with her, but looked actually serious about the whole thing. "You're kidding me, right? Come on, did Derek put you up to this?"

Oz shook his head. "Don't know who Derek is, but he didn't set this up, nor did anyone else. Werewolves are real… so are all the other supernatural things."

"B-But--"

"Have you recently been bitten by anyone lately?" Oz asked. He knew it hadn't been him. He just arrived in this town a few days ago and he definitely didn't bite anyone. Casey was about to answer no, but then she remembered the kid she had babysat the night before. The kid bit her by accident while they were playing. He broke skin, but she kept quiet because the kid hadn't meant too and she hadn't wanted to get the kid in trouble with his parents.

"Uh… yeah. Yesterday I babysat this kid… and he kind of bit me I guess." She glanced towards her finger… the bandage was gone, but the cut seemed not as bad as it was. Casey then glanced down at the rest of herself. "So… I'm really a werewolf?"

"Yeah… and I hate to frighten you even more, but you know the myths right?"

"Yeah, human turns into a werewolf when it's a full moon."

"We do that, three times a month, but we're also really dangerous and do not have a lot of control with the animal within us. It's why I lock myself up on full moons." Oz stated gesturing over to the crypt. Casey glanced over to it.

"But if you locked yourself in there, how did you get out?"

"Broke out of the cage - probably after I smelled you; we get enhanced strength and speed, along with heightened sense of smell."

"Really?" Casey breathed in deeply and at first all she could smell was the man infront of her but after concentrating she could smell other stuff as well including the dirty clothes and the old take out food that was in the van, as well as other animals that had passed through this area. She opened her eyes in surprise, but then slightly calmed down. "What happened last night? I don't remember a thing."

"That's one of the affects of being a werewolf… you can't really remember what you did during your time as one. The transformation usually blocks the memory, but with time you can usually get glimpses during the time. I can only get a few glimpses last night and well… it was what it looked like happened."

"Oh…" Casey finally stated after pausing. Surprisingly she didn't feel very surprised at this information. She had already figured it, although she hadn't really wanted to admit it to herself. _I lost my virginity and I'm a werewolf… this has to be the most interesting weekend I've ever had._ Casey thought to herself. She wanted desperately to laugh at herself. Derek was going to pay big time for making her go and baby-sit that kid instead of himself.

"I'm Oz by the way."

"Casey," she said, finally letting out a smile. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through this, but she had a feeling Oz was going to help her.

**THE END.**


	8. Harry Potter: Writer's Choice

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek/Harry Potter

**Words:** 1,602

**Prompt:** #46 Teacher (Writer's Choice)

**A/N:** Wrote this also for my _crossovers100_ (LJ community) claim of Hermione Granger prompt #85 – Hot.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**- New Teacher -**

Hermione Granger stifled a yawn as she drank her coffee. She wished she hadn't ended up staying up late reading. However, the book was so addictive and she couldn't put it down. Luckily for her she knew how to work through her tiredness, she did in fact have had a lot of practice at it.

She turned off into the parking lot of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School, and quickly found her parking spot. Turning off the engine she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It would be the first day she would teach here, and she was slightly nervous. She had everything ready and she was very excited about starting teaching, however she still couldn't help being nervous.

Hermione opened the door, and got out but not before grabbing her bag. Coffee still in her hand, she kicked the door closed and put her coffee on top of the car to fix her bag on her shoulder and to lock the car. Nodding in satisfaction, she grabbed her coffee and walked towards the entrance.

---

Casey MacDonald smiled happily as she opened her locker for the first time this school year. She knew she was considered weird by Derek and Emily but she loved the first day back at school. She loved going to school, even though that had dwindled since going to the same school as her step-brother, Derek.

"Hey Casey! Guess what I found out?" Emily Davis, Casey's best friend. Casey turned towards her with a grin.

"What?"

"We apparently have a new English teacher, she's from all the way from England. Isn't that cool? I can't believe she went all the way _here_ to teach here."

"Wow that's really cool. Oh I hope she's better then Mr. Hartsburg." Casey stated, "even I thought he was boring. We never did anything in his class."

"You know, it's a surprise you actually didn't like a teacher…" Emily teased with a grin. Casey glared playfully. "Well, he really needed to retire; he was like as old as the school or the country really."

"He kept falling asleep; I mean seriously, can you blame him though? He was like seventy…" Casey stated, closing her locker. They started walking towards first period.

---

Fifth period came quickly for Casey, although she was very anxious to meet the new English teacher, she also had Derek in the class and she really hated having him in her classes. Thankfully she had Sam and Emily as well, which did not really balance her feelings about the class, but it was a comfort to have people on _her_ side for once.

Entering the class early, she took one of the front desks, with Emily taking the seat behind her and Sam beside Emily. Other students came in and filled in the seats in all the back, which caused Derek (being late as always) to have to sit next to Sam. Derek didn't really mind, but it would be harder to get away with goofing off in class.

Casey studied the room and was in awe at the beauty of it, not a lot of the teachers really decorated their classrooms besides a few posters, but apparently this one was different. She had images that she figured was of Europe and some of Casey's favorite poems and sonnets as well as famous quotes around the room. She glanced over to the white board and found the teacher's name was Ms. Granger. Glancing over to the teacher herself, she realized Ms. Granger was young, looked almost in her late twenties or maybe even early twenties. She had her hair in a French twist which Casey thought made her look elegant. She wore black dress pants and a royal blue floral button top with a skinny vinyl belt around her waist.

The bell rang, and Hermione turned around to face her fifth period, she smiled towards every one before moving to stand in front of her desk. She leaned against it.

"Good morning everyone, I'm sure it's obvious, but I'm the new English teacher here. My name is Hermione Granger, and you may call me Ms. Granger if you want. I'll hopefully get to know all your names very soon. So until then," she turned a little and grabbed her roll book. "I'll have to take roll the old fashioned way. Just raise your hand when I call your name. Emily Davis?"

Emily raised her hand with a smile, Hermione smiled brightly and continued. Hermione continued. "Derek Venturi?"

"Here," He stated, leaning back in his chair confidently. Hermione glanced over to him, and was suddenly reminded of Draco Malfoy. She nodded, holding in her laugher and went around to her desk.

"Well… how about Derek pass out the text books?" Hermione stated, gesturing towards the stack of books beside her desk. "I would like everybody turn to page one hundred."

Hermione hid a smile as Derek got up and started passing out the books. He however smirked and by passed Casey MacDonald. Hermione could see Casey become very annoyed at this. Derek sat down in his seat, smirking at Casey who glared at him. Hermione stood up and walked over to Casey's desk and handed a copy to Casey. Casey smiled gratefully at the teacher and opened it to the right page. She grinned seeing the poem.

"For September, I want to go over different poems and study the poems'. And I would love to start with one of my favorite poets, Emily Dickinson." Hermione stated, leaning against her desk again. She glanced over to Derek. "So any volunteers to read the poem?" Although she would have loved for no body to raise their hands, she was happy to find somebody brave to read on the first day. She had a feeling she would really like Casey. "Go ahead Casey."

"I Cannot Live With You by Emily Dickinson," Casey started before clearing her throat. "I cannot live with you, it would be life, and life is over there, behind the shelf…"

As Casey continued reading the poem, Hermione glanced around to study the class. She found Derek smirking at her. She moved closer to him, and whispered so not to disrupt Casey or anyone else, "You're supposed to be following along."

"Sorry I have a rule and I don't do school work on the first day." The boy beside him choked back a laugh. Others behind Derek turned their attention to watch Derek. Casey stopped and turned back to glare in annoyance at Derek.

"Now, I think it's about time to change that rule, don't you?" Hermione stated, "You don't want your parents to get a phone call on the first day of school and receive a zero for this assignment. Or maybe you do? Either way, I would love to get to know your parents. I'm we'll have loads of fun."

Derek started to glare at her, and her smiled turned into a grin.

"How about you finish where Casey left off?" Hermione turned to face Casey, "Which stanza was that?"

"Seventh," Casey stated.

"Good, now start from the first line of the eighth stanza, Derek."

"They'd judge us - how? For you served Heaven, you know, or sought to; I could not, because you saturated sight, and I had no more eyes, for sordid excellence, as Paradise..." Derek said, angrily continuing. The others watched him in surprise by the fact he didn't put up much a fight… it just wasn't like him. However Hermione didn't care and went back to stand by her desk. The other students slowly went back to following along, or at least pretending to.

When Derek finished, Hermione went back to the white board. "So, anyone want to tell me the tone of this poem?"

Casey quickly put her hand in the air, Hermione called on her. To herself, she thought Casey was much like herself, and she knew she would get along great with her. However she wasn't too sure if she'll ever be great with Derek. Hopefully he won't be too bad. Then again, if she could handle Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Voldemort? Then she could handle this teenage boy.

---

"I can't believe she gave us homework on the first day…" complained Emily, "she's really pretty and nice, but like I don't think I'll like her class."

"Em, how hard is it to find your favorite poem? Its not like we have a writing assignment, we just have to find one of our favorite poems. I personally don't know which one I'll hand in, I have so many." Casey stated, closing her locker, and faced Emily who was laughing. "What?"

"Nothing," Emily stated, before walking off. Casey followed her, confused.

---

"I hate her… she's hot though." Derek stated at his locker to his fellow band members.

Sam laughed, "I just can't believe you actually did what she said."

"Yeah well dad and Nora 'told' me that I have to pass all my classes above a C or D-Rock will be no more. And they'll take away my keys." Derek said, slamming his locker closed in anger.

"She is really hot, though, I have to agree with you there Derek, man I wonder if she had a younger sister?" Ralph said out loud, causing both Sam and Derek to laugh at him.

"You are hopeless…" Sam stated before he and Derek left Ralph standing there.

"Hey! You know you were thinking it too!" Ralph shouted, causing several people to look at him. "Nothing to see people! Keep walking!" He stated before running to catch up with them.

**THE END???**

**A/N:** Should I write more? I might do so anyway… but I don't know yet – depends on my muse who's _VERY_ picky.


	9. XMen Evolution: Smile

Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires

**Heroes, and Dinosaurs, and Vampires! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Life with Derek and X-Men: Evolution

**Words:** 193

**Prompt:** #30 Smile

**A/N:** Wrote this also for my _7 crossovers_ (LJ community) claim of Cyclops prompt #5 – Phoenix.

**- Worried -**

"How's Jean?" asked Casey to Scott. He looked up at her and let out a small smile that didn't quite make his eyes.

"She'll be alright after some rest," Scott replied. Casey sat beside him and studied him.

"How are you holding up?"

Scott glanced at her and gave a smile again, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you might be able to lie to other people, but you know you can't like with me. What's wrong?" Casey asked again.

"I'm worried Phoenix isn't completely gone from Jean... I'm worried what will happen next time." Scott stated truthfully, his voice laced with concern and worry.

"If we got through to her this time, so will we next time, Scott. It'll be okay. I'll be right next to you if there is a next time." Casey promised, setting her hand on top of Scott's. Scott squeezed her arm and finally smiled a real smile at her.

"Thanks Casey," Scott said, "Really."

"No problem, Scott." Casey stated grinning, she stood up and dragged him up as well. "Now I need help with Derek..."

"Now what kind of mess did he get into?" Scott asked, letting out a laugh.

**THE END.**


End file.
